


La batalla final, ¡reúnanse, duelistas legendarios!

by Muwish



Category: Yu Gi Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muwish/pseuds/Muwish
Summary: El último duelo, la última carta. El momento que Sakaki Yuya, como duelista legendario, estaba destinado a enfrentar. [Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/GX/5D's/ZEXAL]





	La batalla final, ¡reúnanse, duelistas legendarios!

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo en conmemoración del episodio 777 de Yu-Gi-Oh!, y ¡tachán~! este fue el resultado. Muy corto, la verdad, pero esto fue lo que inspiró el Opening especial. Fue emocionante verlos de nuevo, aunque reciclaron muchas escenas, jejeje. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo e imaginar a todos los duelistas legendarios juntos.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima historia!

Frente a la última batalla y con el futuro de las dimensiones en juego, parecía que Yuya había perdido la sonrisa y con esta, la esperanza. Él no podía comprender cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto; sus mejores cartas, los movimientos cuidadosamente realizados, el apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros... nada de eso lo había acercado al desenlace que buscaba.

Todo dependía del último robo. Su oponente le sonreía con los ojos desorbitados por la excitación, después de todo sabía que ninguna carta podría detenerlo. Ante tal hecho, Yuya perdió la fuerza para estar de pie. Mientras derramaba lágrimas de frustración, daba certeros golpes contra el suelo. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte…

_"Parece que ha perdido de vista su objetivo…"_

_"Ooooh, chico, creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda…"_

Yuya permanecía en el suelo, sintiendo lentamente el peso del oscuro destino que estaba seguro de recibir.

_"Y pensar que estás tan cerca de lograrlo, hombre"_

_"Él ha llegado tan lejos gracias a su capacidad y por el apoyo de sus amigos"_

_"Así es. Yuya fue escogido por los duelos de monstruos y tiene el poder de cambiar todo el juego con una carta"_

_"Es un poco complicado ahora que ya ha agotado todas nuestras invocaciones clave pero…"_

_"¡No puede ser! ¿Realmente es el final?"_

_"No digas eso… ¡oh, es verdad! Yuma, tú eres el ultimo duelista, por eso no has tenido antes la oportunidad de ver el poder que tenemos."_

_"¡¿Eh?!"_

_"Ciertamente, cuando tuviste tu último duelo, nosotros estábamos ahí, observándote..."_

_"¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?"_

_"Eso fue…"_

_"No creo que sea un buen momento…"_

_"Jajaja tienes razón, Yusei"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Parecía que ibas a decir algo importante, Judai"_

_"Es algo sencillo. Conocemos bien estos momentos. Yuya tiene que recordar por qué y para qué está peleando y dejar que la fuerza en esos motivos le permita robar la carta que cambiará el destino"_

Judai miró a cada uno de sus compañeros. Yugi, Yusei, Yuma… todos parecían entender lo que quería decir el chico.

_"La clave siempre ha sido confiar en cada una de nuestras cartas"_

_"¡No olvidar disfrutar de un duelo, no importa lo que suceda!"_

_"Recordar el apoyo incondicional de nuestros amigos y seres queridos"_

_"¡Y mantener la esperanza de poder crear un nuevo futuro en el que todos estemos juntos!"_

Yuya se mantenía paralizado, algo dentro de sí había partido en dos la línea oscura de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de una luz que le permitía recordar a sus amigos, a su madre, a su padre y cada uno de sus duelos. Sus cartas, no, su corazón le exigía no rendirse.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron a Yuya y después asintieron.

_"Yuya, confíamos en ti" habló Yugi_

_"Dejamos el destino del mundo en tus manos" dijo Judai con un guiño._

_"Eres digno de ser un duelista legendario" agregó Yusei, alzando el pulgar._

_"¡Llegó el momento de la última jugada!" finalizó Yuma, alzando su puño._

Los espíritus se reunieron en el interior del alma de Yuya, quien con un grito de lucha, sacó su última carta.

_La fuerza de nuestras barajas se unirán en tus cartas._

_¡Por nuestros amigos, nuestro mundo y el futuro!_

_¡Adelante, Yuya!_

.

.

.

.

Finalmente la batalla había terminado. Yuya nunca se enteraría que los duelistas legendarios habían luchado dentro de él, pero sus lazos siempre existirían. Había llegado la hora de que los espíritus descansaran hasta que el mundo necesitase el nacimiento de un nuevo salvador. Y cuando ese momento llegara, Sakaki Yuya sabría que la diversión nuevamente estaría a punto de empezar.


End file.
